Supernatural: Mornings with the Winchesters
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: His husband and son might not be morning people, but Dean Winchester has nothing to complain about.


**SUPERNATURAL**

**MORNINGS WITH THE WINCHESTERS**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Pairing: **Dean Winchester/Castiel

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and various other people/studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

Danny is like a mini-Castiel in every way. Dean's sure that his husband just cloned himself and the result is Daniel Robert Winchester. Six-year-old Danny wakes up the same way every day; dark brown hair all over the place, bright blue eyes narrowed and sleepy, and entire body out of his control as he stumbles down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Dean looks up from where he's making breakfast- bacon and eggs for him, and toasted bacon sandwiches for Danny and Castiel.

The mechanic has to smile when his son slowly- and loudly- drags a chair back from the kitchen table and slides into it. He stares at Dean for maybe five seconds before slumping over the table-top and groaning.

'Well good morning to you, too,' Dean chuckles.

'Shuddup, Dad,' Danny moans, his voice muffled by his arms. 'Hate you,' he adds a few seconds later.

'Love you too, kiddo,' Dean replies.

Dean's just about finished the bacon when the other love of his life comes stumbling in. Castiel's hair is sleep-tousled, his eyes are barely open, and it takes him at least five attempts to get one of the chairs out and sit on it. He stares at Dean, too, and then Danny, before flopping onto the table and groaning.

'You two are just so beautiful in the morning,' Dean can't help but comment as he dishes up breakfast.

'Hate you,' Castiel and Danny mumble together.

'Coffee?' Castiel adds after a minute and lifts his head to give Dean his very best puppy-dog eyes.

'Juice?' Danny says right after him- and there it is again, more puppy-dog eyes, and how the hell is Dean Winchester supposed to resist that? He's not superman, damn it.

He sighs and pats them both on the head- their hair is thick and fluffy and Dean wants to ruffle it just to see Castiel huff and bat him away and Danny scowl like Dean's just destroyed his life. Instead he makes coffee and pours Danny juice while his boys tuck into their sandwiches.

Castiel has never been a morning person, and neither is Danny. Dean, on the other hand, spent his entire childhood being woken up early; by his mom to help bake pie and cookies, by his dad to go hunting and camping and shooting, and later by Sammy and then Adam whenever Dean babysat his younger brothers.

So compared to Castiel and Danny, Dean's pretty much wide-awake by the time he climbs out of bed.

He tries to start a few conversations as they eat, but Castiel just grunts and Danny glares sleepily at him. It isn't until Castiel has two cups of coffee in him that he leans across to Dean and kisses his husband. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning to you, too,' Dean replies in amusement. 'Awake now, are you?'

Castiel groans and rubs his face. 'I hate mornings,' he complains.

'It's Friday, babe,' Dean reminds him and stands to take care of the dishes. 'We got the whole weekend ahead of us; you can sleep in tomorrow.'

'No, I'll do that,' Castiel says. He goes to the sink and pats Dean's ass. 'You take care of Danny.'

Dean rolls his eyes. 'Yeah, stick me with Mr Grumpy over there.'

'M'not grumpy!' Danny whines, but it's half-hearted at best because he's falling asleep at the table.

Dean sighs, knowing he'll have to throw Danny in the shower just to wake the kid up. 'Danny, go jump in the shower and I'll make you cheese and pickle sandwiches for lunch.'

Danny's eyes light up- pickle and cheese sandwiches are his favourite, just like Castiel- and he says, 'Really?' Dean nods and Danny bolts from the room, Dean's shouted, 'No running up the stairs!' completely ignored by the little boy.

'Nobody loves me,' Dean groans and sets about making Danny's lunch. He'll end up making his own and Castiel's, too. Castiel can't cook to save his life and even his sandwiches fall apart. He and Dean had been dating for six months before Dean managed to teach the older man how to work the microwave without melting and/or burning whatever he'd stuck in there. Dean had had to throw away his six-year-old microwave when Castiel melted a plastic plate in it.

'I love you,' Castiel says from the sink, where he's scrubbing at the pan Dean had used for the bacon and eggs.

'Sure you do,' Dean pouts and Castiel laughs before kissing it away. Dean groans and Castiel loops his fingers through Dean's pyjama pants, tugging the taller man closer. Wet, soapy hands tug at the fabric of Dean's shirt soon after, but Dean can't bring himself to care, not when his husband's body is pressed firm against his, and Castiel is groaning into his mouth and licking Dean's tongue.

They only break apart when they hear the bathroom door open upstairs and Danny racing to his bedroom, probably dripping water everywhere. Castiel offers Dean a small smile before kissing him again. 'I'll just take cold pizza today; I can wrap that without ruining it, I think.'

'Can't heat it up though, can you?' Dean teases.

Castiel huffs and goes back to the sink. There's a few seconds of silence before Castiel mumbles, 'I'll get Sam to help.'

Dean laughs outright at that and Castiel flicks water at him. Dean grabs the sponge and throws it at his childish spouse. Suddenly they're having a water fight, and when Danny catches them kissing and giggling like idiots he tilts his head and just _stares at them _until they stop.

'Definitely learned that from your papa,' Dean says, clearing his throat. Castiel just grins at him and finishes washing the dishes, while Dean gets dry and packs Danny's lunch; a cheese and pickle sandwich, carrot sticks, and two muesli bars. He hands it to Danny as he cross the living room, heading for the stairs, and watches as his son stuffs his lunch box into his school bag.

Dean changes into well-worn jeans, a t-shirt, a flannel, and his leather jacket. Miss-matched socks and scruffy boots go on next and Dean grabs his wallet, keys and cell phone from his bedside table before going to check his reflection in the bathroom.

There's water everywhere, like he suspected, and he sighs as he makes his way back down the hall. Danny has left his towel over his bed, dampening his sheets, and Dean just shakes his head. He mops up as much water as he can and makes sure the window's open so the floor will dry before tossing the towel over the hamper. By the time he makes it back downstairs, Castiel has somehow dressed himself in his rumpled suit and trench coat and wrapped cold pizza for both his and Dean's lunch.

His tie is, as always, completely askew, and Dean fusses with it while Castiel stands by the front door, smiling. After Dean's fixed it up he smiles at his husband. 'Ready to go?'

'Yes, Dean,' Castiel says and kisses him softly. It'd turn into another make-out session (they've been that way ever since they first met) but Danny stomps between them and scowls.

'Please don't,' he states simply and tries to pull the front door open.

It's still locked, and Danny whines when his dads laugh at him. Dean messes up his son's hair as he storms past and Castiel smiles softly as they watch him go.

'Am I taking Danny to school or are you?' Castiel asks as he locks the front door.

'I will,' Dean replies. He usually starts at ten, whereas Castiel starts at eight, so nine times out of ten it's Dean taking Danny to school. But Castiel finishes work earlier so he'll pick him up and grab dinner, or Dean will make something when he gets home.

'Okay,' Castiel says and they walk to Dean's Impala together. Castiel bends to kiss Danny's cheek and put Dean's lunch in the back seat. Danny squeals and tries to bat his papa away, but Castiel is stronger than both Dean _and _Sam, so Danny has no chance. 'Have a good day,' Castiel says.

'I will,' Danny mumbles, still looking put out that his _papa _had _kissed _him. But he gives Castiel a brief hug anyway, and it makes Castiel smile one of those bright smiles that makes Dean fall in love with the man all over again.

'You too,' Castiel tells Dean, and Dean nods and happily accepts the kiss Castiel plants on his lips.

'_Daaaaad_,' Danny's whine breaks them apart. 'Stop making out and get in the car!' Danny orders.

'Aye, aye, captain!' Dean salutes and Danny scowls at him.

'He gets the scowl from you,' Castiel says and pecks Dean on the cheek before walking towards his own car.

'He does not!' Dean denies, but Castiel just grins at him and the younger man huffs. 'Whatever,' he waves a hand.

'I love you!' Castiel calls and Dean chuckles, but says, 'I love you, too.' Danny makes disgusted noises, and Dean smiles in amusement as he gets into his baby. One day Danny will start noticing girls or guys or both, and then he'll realise just how awesome kissing is.

'_Daaaad_,' Danny whined again, and that was usually what told Den that his son was finally awake; puppy-dog eyes, whining, and begging for burgers for dinner.

Dean smiles as he starts the Impala, letting Danny list his reasons- very good reasons, he tells his dad- as to why they should have cheeseburgers and fries for dinner, despite having had the same meal the previous night.

Okay, so in almost every way Danny's like a mini-Castiel, but Dean's happy that there's some of him in there, too.

'AC/DC!' Danny orders when Dean puts the radio on.

'Hell yeah!' Dean says and he and Danny high-five, giving each other identical grins.

* * *

{THE END}

* * *

**Author's Note: **I read a cute kid!fic where Dean and Cas were parents and suddenly I wanted to write one and yeah... there you go. There's no plot or anything, just a random morning with the Winchesters. I hope you enjoyed.

Cheers,

{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
